<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholesome Elder Succubus Comforts You by Kinkystuff420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662672">Wholesome Elder Succubus Comforts You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420'>Kinkystuff420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monstergirls - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASMR, CYOA, Creampie, Ear eating, Elder Succubus - Freeform, Emotional Transfer?, F/M, Magic Ritual, Magic Ritual Sex, Massage, No Sex, Nuru Massage?, Oil, Relaxing, Sex, Succubus Sex, Tailplay, Titjob, Toungueplay, Very gentle Fdom, Wholesome, big boobs, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, scalp massage, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Succubus/Listener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wholesome Elder Succubus Comforts You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By: Kinkystuff420</p>
<p>[F4M] Wholesome Elder Succubus Comforts You [Script Offer] [Very Gentle Fdom] [Elder Succubus] [Wholesome] [Big Boobs] [CYOA] Two Paths [Sex] and [No Sex] Separate Tags Below</p>
<p>[Sex]: [Magic Ritual Sex] [Succubus Sex] [Blowjob] [Titjob] [Tailplay] [Tongueplay] [Creampie] [Emotional Transfer?]</p>
<p>[No Sex]: [Magic Ritual] [Massage] [ASMR] [Ear Eating] [Scalp Massage] [Relaxing] [Oil] [Nuru Massage?] [Emotional Transfer?]</p>
<p>Formatting notes: (Actions, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)} / </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Succubus teleports into their room)<br/>
[Fire noises]</p>
<p>Hello? Hey, is someone here? I promise I’m not here to hurt you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, I’m sorry I showed up like that and unannounced, it’s just the way my kind travels. Please don’t be afraid, I really am just here to help you. I could feel your pain. It was calling out in every direction, begging for help. I promise you, I’m here to help. All I want is for you to feel better.</p>
<p>Please, will you come out from under the covers now? I promise, I’m just standing over here by your dresser.</p>
<p>[Sheet moving noises]</p>
<p>Hello, see nothing to wo…</p>
<p>[Sheets shuffle again]</p>
<p>Wait! </p>
<p>Oh, I see.</p>
<p>I’m sorry I didn’t explain what I was. I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you that. Let me answer what I imagine your first questions are. Yes I’m a succubus. I know that I can be very intimidating looking, but I promise that is just what I look like. No I’m absolutely not here to steal your soul, I’m not like those other succubi. I’m far older and wiser than them, and I’ve evolved past my need for, well, sex and souls.</p>
<p>Please come out, I promise I really do just want to help you. Please let me help you.</p>
<p>[Covers moving again]</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
<p>Is it ok if I come over and sit next to you?</p>
<p>It is?<br/>
Ok.</p>
<p>[Noises as she sits next to them]</p>
<p>What do I want?</p>
<p>I want to help you, I could feel your pain you’re carrying piercing the barrier between my dimension and yours. I can feel it radiating off of you right now as I speak, like a call for help, for something to make this stop. I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve to hurt like this.</p>
<p>But, is...is that why you were looking up how to summon a succubus?</p>
<p>Yes, I’m sorry. I did watch you without your permission, but I wanted to be sure of how to approach you. When I saw where you were going though...I had to stop you. I of all people know what those demons do to you. I promise they aren’t the right way to work through this. That’s why I showed up now, I want to help you get through this.</p>
<p>Those young succubi only get their kicks from draining you and then they throw you aside when you can’t give them more. </p>
<p>But I’ve evolved beyond that. I want to give to you. I want to give you the strength to make it through this; what you are going through. I want to be by your side so you know that there is always someone there for you to lean on when you need to, and to help you get back on your feet. And when you are back up, I want to help you stay there. I promise, I have nothing but good intentions.</p>
<p>Is there anything else I can do that would help you trust me?</p>
<p>Yes I thought that might come up given what I am. We can have sex if you want, in fact it actually can be part of the ritual I can perform to help you feel better. But only if you want to. I’m not going to force anything on you.</p>
<p>Oh yes there is a ritual I can perform, but I’ll explain that later if you want to do it. But does that help?</p>
<p>I’m glad. Now how about we lay down on your bed. This is technically the beginning of the ritual, but I think this will help you regardless. Is that ok with you?</p>
<p>Great, here before you lay down, let me get on your lap facing you. There we go. I’m going to wrap my wings around you. I know they have little spikes on their tips, but I’m going to position them so they don’t touch you. If you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell me and I can move or we can stop, ok?</p>
<p>[Wing noises, kinda like sheet noises but maybe more leathery?]</p>
<p>There we go, all wrapped in my wings like a little burrito. I’ll curl my tail around your leg as well. </p>
<p>Ok, now lay into my soft, pillowy breasts.</p>
<p>Oh, your face is turning red. Are you ok? I didn’t poke you did I? You’re...oh. It’s ok, don’t be embarrassed, I know what I am. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m an eighteen thousand six hundred and forty two year old sex demon with creamy white skin, huge breasts, a perfect hourglass body, firm and round ass with the thighs to boot, silky soft white hair and wings, with the classic horns and tail of a succubus.<br/>
&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Please, I want you to be as comfortable with my body as I am with it, and as I will be with yours, if you’ll allow me. Don’t ever feel embarrassed touching me, and exploring all of my curves and different parts. I just want you to enjoy yourself and be happy.</p>
<p>There we go, are you feeling better now? Ok, now just lean into my breasts. I’ll tighten up my wings a bit then and then I’ll lay you back with me on top of you.</p>
<p>[Maybe some just mic on skin noises here as listener leans into her?]</p>
<p>There we go, let’s lay back now.</p>
<p>[More bed sounds]</p>
<p>There you go, just nuzzle into me. Feel how warm my breasts are, and how soft my skin is. Here, I’ll scratch your head a little.</p>
<p>[Some headscratching noises for like a min or two or however long you think works]</p>
<p>How are you feeling? I’m a little heavy? No problem, let’s roll over, you can be on top and just lay on my breasts like pillows with my wings like your beds covers.</p>
<p>[Some shuffling on bed]</p>
<p>There we go, just relax. That’s it.</p>
<p>Before we start I just want you to know that things will get better. I can feel how much you’re hurting right now, but it’s the sadness that we all experience that gives the happiness in our lives meaning. I’m here to listen and help you through it, and any time you have something you want to talk about I will always listen. Part of the advantage of me is my powers allow me to be by your side, or I can just be in your head. But anyways, enough about me, I want to listen to you.</p>
<p>If you want to, just vent to me about what’s been going on. I know talking usually helps, and I promise I’m a good listener, but if you don’t feel comfortable and just want to relax that’s fine. Even if you need to cry that’s ok, I’ll keep scratching your head and rubbing your shoulders and body until you feel ready to continue.</p>
<p>[Maybe like 5 min or however long you think is appropriate of just headscratching, rubbing noises like ears, shoulders and neck, really up to you how you want this to go, feel free to freestyle here with sfx although with it being relaxing.]<br/>
(Point here is she just lets the listener relax and vent if they want to, or the listener can just relax here as she rubs them down and bit and scratches their head)</p>
<p>Do you feel a bit better now?</p>
<p>I’m glad.</p>
<p>I think it helps to bring those emotions to the surface and confronting them with someone else makes it a bit easier. Even if you don’t want to talk about what’s hurting, I’ll be here for you as a shoulder to lean on. I just want you to be comfortable. Speaking of being comfortable...</p>
<p>Now is where the ritual can really start, but I want to know that you want this. I can remove those negative feelings and help you feel better, but I want you to know that this is temporary, like taking some pain meds if you have a headache. It will help in the short term, but that’s why I’m staying to help you through this, because I also want to help you feel better in the long term as well.</p>
<p>There’s two ways it can be done, we can either relax more and I can slowly take the pain away, or we can have sex and take it away quickly. Both of them have the same end result, but it’s up to you which one you want to do; I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. What would you like to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You do want to have sex? You really do?</p>
<p>Ok, I just wanted to be sure. I know my body can be very...tempting.</p>
<p>Ok, are there any questions you have before we start?</p>
<p>Oh yes the name of the ritual. I believe in your language it would be "Emotional Excisement by Elder Succubus Thaumaturgical Soul Beam Focusing and Orgasm Ritual". Yes it is a bit wordy hahaha, but I promise you will enjoy it very much.</p>
<p>Ok, we need to get you ready so you can last inside of me. First, let's get you on your back.</p>
<p>[Some shuffling as she unwraps him and the listener rolls over]</p>
<p>There we go, let your legs just hang off the edge of your bed like that. Now, let’s get those pants off.</p>
<p>[Clothes noises]</p>
<p>Ah, I can see you are ready. Look at you, already throbbing so hard. I’m flattered.</p>
<p>Lets see how hard you can get. I’ll start by taking my top off and letting my breasts spill out.</p>
<p>[More clothes noises]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I promise you, there’s nothing like a few orgasms to help you feel better, so let’s get you on your way. Let me just put your cock in between my pillowy breasts. </p>
<p>{Can start some optional skin and wet noises now}</p>
<p>Oh look at that, it almost disappeared. I’m going to start going up and down now, go ahead and grab my tail if you need something to hang on to. </p>
<p>{TJ? wet sounds start}</p>
<p>Doesn’t it feel soo good? My silky smooth skin rubbing up against your cock, while my soft breasts form around you perfectly.</p>
<p>{More wet sounds}<br/>
(Feel free to improv more dialogue here as well)</p>
<p>Oh, I can feel you throbbing so hard, you’re so hot as well. You must be so close.</p>
<p>Good, this must be where your threshold is. I’m going to apply a spell to you, it’ll dampen your pleasure a bit so you can last longer when you’re inside me.</p>
<p>Oh and don’t worry, we don’t have to stop while I do this.</p>
<p>{Continuing wet sounds}<br/>
[Some kind of magic spell sounds? Maybe some runic or demon rambling here, feel free to improvise!]</p>
<p>There we go. I promise, this way you’ll get to experience even more of me than you would otherwise. And since now you’ll need a little more encouragement to cum, I’ll add my tongue in to the mix.</p>
<p>[Sounds as she opens her mouth, revealing her long forked tongue]</p>
<p>Oh yes, it is very long, another trait of us succubi. The rumors of the incredible BJ’s we can give aren’t just rumors. But that’s not enough for you now, you need something a bit more...advanced.</p>
<p>I’m going to wrap my tongue around your shaft in between my breasts, while I suck on the tip of your cock. Are you ready?</p>
<p>Good, here we go.</p>
<p>{Tounge/BJ/TJ? Noises, all the wet noises. Feel free to improv!}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can you feel how amazing this is? You can last through so much more now with the spell I’ve placed on you. No mortal has ever experienced this without instantly cumming. But you’re taking it so well. With my breasts squeezing and rubbing your cock, my tongue slithering up and down, pulsing rhythmically with each thrust of my breasts, and my lips sucking so perfectly on your cock. It’s like I’m almost going to suck the cum right out isn’t it?</p>
<p>Speaking of, let’s get your first load out.</p>
<p>{Intensity increases}</p>
<p>There we go, buck up into my tits and mouth. Feel me squeezing you. There we go. You’re twitching and throbbing so hard. Go ahead and cum, let it all out!</p>
<p>(Listener orgasms)<br/>
{Drinking sounds add in}</p>
<p>There you go! Mmmm delicious. I may not be like the other lower succubi, but I can still appreciate a good load. You came so much.</p>
<p>{Wet and drinking sounds stop}</p>
<p>Oh yes, you are very warmed up now. I think you’re ready to complete the ritual. And look at you, still hard after all that. Your stamina is amazing. Very few humans can ever claim to have lasted so long with an elder succubus like me. In fact, you may be the only one.</p>
<p>But enough of that, let's finish. Go ahead and move back on the bed, while I take the rest of my clothes off.</p>
<p>[Bed noises and clothes noises]</p>
<p>No mortal eyes have ever seen my pussy before, you are the first. In fact, I think that can be said about most elder succubi. But that’s why I put this spell on you, so you can last this long. You’re about to experience something no mortal ever has. I’ll get on your bed and position myself over you.</p>
<p>Let me explain what will happen. As our pleasure builds, my eyes and wings will begin to glow as my power intensifies. You’ll see a glowing black orb between my horns. Don’t be alarmed, that is my soul. When we reach orgasm together, my wings will focus my energy into my soul, and project a beam into your chest. I’ll reach into your soul, and cleanse all of those negative feelings from it, and fill you with nothing but pleasure and happiness. Are you ready to start?</p>
<p>Ok, we must lock hands. There we go just like that.</p>
<p>I’ll guide your cock with my tail.</p>
<p>{Maybe some sounds here of tail wrapping around cock?}</p>
<p>I’m going to start lowering myself closer to you.</p>
<p>There we go, you can feel it can’t you?</p>
<p>Almost like my pussy is pulling your cock towards it. It already feels amazing doesn’t it?</p>
<p>Now you understand why I needed the spell, or else you wouldn’t have even made it this far.</p>
<p>I’ll lower myself more, until my lips are just touching the tip of your cock.</p>
<p>Ah, can you feel how soft I am? The heat radiating from me? Isn’t it indescribable?</p>
<p>Hold my hands tight, I’m going to lower myself all the way.<br/>
{Wet noises incoming here for when she puts him in her}</p>
<p>And...haaa, there, you’re inside of me. Lets rest here so you can adjust to the pleasure. There we go, I can feel how tightly you’re gripping my hands. Even with the spell, it’s almost unbearable isn’t it? Don’t worry, you’ll be able to release soon. Once we reach the peak, I’ll remove the spell and let you experience the full pleasure of being inside an elder succubus.</p>
<p>I’m going to start riding you now, I’ll start slow and build as we go ok?</p>
<p>Here we go…</p>
<p>{Wet noises start slow and intensify}<br/>
[Feel free to add improv dialogue here, maybe even sounds for her gaining power and charging up her soul beam!]</p>
<p>Yes that’s it, let all of those negative emotions get swept away in the torrent of pleasure! Let the pleasure flow into you, through you like a raging river of sexual energy! Leave none of those feelings behind! Sweep them all up in the raging torrent of energy and bliss! You can see it now can’t you? You can see my eyes glowing can’t you? Can you feel my energy flow through you? Feel it bringing those emotions to the surface, so they can be erased. I’m going to remove the spell now, prepare yourself, you’ll orgasm instantly inside me. I’ll count down:</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>You’re doing so well, you’re already starting to throb.</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>You can do it, just hold on a little longer.</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>You’re so close now, I can feel you gripping my hands so tightly.</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>Get ready, I’m going to remove the spell now!</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>[Magic noises]</p>
<p>Yes, yes, yessss!!! </p>
<p>(Both orgasm here)<br/>
{Orgasm noises?}</p>
<p>[Magic noises as she sucks out all of the negative feelings and emotions with her soul beam :) ]</p>
<p>Yeeessss, there we go, shh shh shh just relax, relaaaax. You did so well. There we go, just lie back and let the tension out of your muscles.</p>
<p>How do you feel? Better? Oh I’m so happy.</p>
<p>Lets lie down together and just bask in the afterglow, that was amazing. Even doing this to help you, I also had a really good time. You know, even if you’re feeling fine, I wouldn’t mind going for round two some time hehehe. But we’ll have to let you rest for a while first before hand, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.</p>
<p>Oh, really? Yeah of course you’re fine hahaha, you’re funny. No you need your rest now, especially after the ritual. But don’t worry, I’ll stay here right with you all night. I can wrap you up in my wings again and send you off to a restful sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow I’ll make breakfast. Does that sound good?</p>
<p>I thought it might.</p>
<p>[Kiss]</p>
<p>Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention another thing I can do. I was serious about what I said before about me being with you in person or just in your head. An elder succubus like me has access to many powers, and one is the ability to inhabit a body, although in that case I’d just sit in the backseat and talk to you while you drive. But that also means I can join you in your dreams, even guide them if you have something you want to try that you’ve never done before, or maybe even go for round 1.5? Hehehe. Does that sound fun? </p>
<p>Oh I’m so glad!</p>
<p>[More kisses]</p>
<p>Sweet dreams sweetie, I’ll see you in a few minutes.</p>
<p>[Maybe some sheet noises as they both go to sleep]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t want to have sex. That’s completely fine, don’t worry I’m not hurt. The ritual will work just as well this way too. I think this will relax you a lot more too, so don’t worry if you fall asleep during the ritual, I’ll keep going.</p>
<p>Before we start, do you have any questions?</p>
<p>What’s the ritual called?</p>
<p>Well I believe it translates roughly to “Emotional Excisement by Elder Succubus Thaumaturgical Soul Beam Focusing and Relaxation Ritual” in your language.</p>
<p>Hahaha yes, it may sound painful but I promise you it’s anything but. I think you will be very relaxed by this, and in fact you might be the most relaxed you’ve ever been.</p>
<p>Let’s start then. You’re already wearing shorts, but could you take your shirt off? I’m going to give you a nice rub down if that’s ok.</p>
<p>Great, let me just get some oil.</p>
<p>[Snaps]<br/>
[Fire sounds]</p>
<p>Here we go, here smell this. It’s like you’re sitting on a warm beach by the ocean, smelling the light sea breeze, the salty air, and the warm soft sand under you..</p>
<p>Ok, go ahead and lay face down.</p>
<p>[Sheet sounds]</p>
<p>There you go, now spread your arms out and your legs out a bit. Perfect.</p>
<p>I’ll sit on your, hmm, rear and start working on your back, and use my tail to start on your right arm.</p>
<p>I just need to get my hands and tail oiled up first.</p>
<p>[Oiling up hands and tail, feel free to take a little time here and get very ASMR]</p>
<p>Perfect. Here we go.</p>
<p>[Oily sounds as she rubs their back with her hands and right arm with her tail, again feel free to go full ASMR and mix in sounds with some of the descriptive dialogue. Also feel free to improvise noises from her hands and tail, or one, or none]</p>
<p>Mmmm, there we go. Oh you have so many knots in your back, you must have been so stressed. Don’t worry, I’ll get all of those right out. </p>
<p>Hmm, can you feel my tail wrapped around your arm, rhythmically pulsing; squeezing you up and down your arm. Uuuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuuppp, and doooowwwn. Covering you in that slippery oil. Here, go ahead and open your hand. I’ll massage your fingers with my spade on my tail while I keep going on your arm. Starting with your thumb, squeezing uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Now your index finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn. </p>
<p>Oh, here’s a knot, mmm there we go you should feel some of that stress release.</p>
<p>Ok, now your middle finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Your ring finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Feel my tail relaxing your muscles in your arm, all the way from your bicep, to your elbow, down to your forearm.</p>
<p>And finally your lil’ pinky finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Ok, I’m going to switch to your left arm now, I’ll just unwrap your right arm, and wrap up your left.</p>
<p>Ok, I’ll start the same thing again, pulsing up and down your arm, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Starting with your thumb, squeezing uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Your index finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn. </p>
<p>Your middle finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Oh, another knot, there we go, just rubbing in little circles on it to release it.</p>
<p>Now your ring finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>Finally your pinky finger, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn, uuuuppp and doooowwwn.</p>
<p>There we go, are you starting to feel relaxed? I’m glad.</p>
<p>I’m going to work on your neck and shoulders now, while my tail massages your legs ok?</p>
<p>Ok, I’ll start with your right leg and do what I did for your arms.</p>
<p>[Puts on a little more oil]</p>
<p>There we go, just slowly rubbing up and down the sides of your neck. Massaging this wonderful smelling oil into your skin, so slowly. Melting all of the tension out of your neck and shoulders. </p>
<p>There we go, just relax. Release the tension from your neck and shoulders and let me really dig my fingers into your muscles. Also, unclench your jaw, that’ll help you relax too. There we go, rubbing my hands uuuuuup...and dowwwwwn. Uuuuuuup...and dowwwwwn. Uuuuuup...and dowwwwwwn.</p>
<p>I’m going to switch to your left leg with my tail now.</p>
<p>I’ll move up to your scalp now too.</p>
<p>Just close your eyes, while I rub your scalp with my fingertips.</p>
<p>Rubbing in little tiny circles, moving around your head. Starting at the base of your skull, moving slowly around the right side of your head.</p>
<p>Past your right ear.</p>
<p>Over your right temple.</p>
<p>Just above your forehead.</p>
<p>Above your left temple.</p>
<p>Moving behind your left ear.</p>
<p>And back to where we started.</p>
<p>And now rubbing the top of your head.</p>
<p>Moving to above your forehead.</p>
<p>And now back, back to the base of your skull.</p>
<p>And moving up, finishing on the top of your head.</p>
<p>There we go. Now to smooth everything out. Do you like the feeling of my soft skin? It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced before right? It’s just so relaxing being caressed, every touch like carefully being brushed by the softest silk. If you enjoyed my touch so far, I think you’ll enjoy this part the most. Are you ok if I take my clothes off?</p>
<p>I can see you turning red from back here, it’s ok if not. You also don’t have to look if you’re embarrassed, we can save that for another time. Is that ok? It is? I’m glad, I think this will be very enjoyable.</p>
<p>[Noises as she takes off the rest of her clothes]</p>
<p>Ok, I’m just going to rub oil on my body, and then I’ll lay on top of you like earlier.</p>
<p>[Oil rubbing noises]</p>
<p>Ok, I’m laying down now.</p>
<p>[From here on, there will be some noises as she rubs her body on theirs, feel free to ASMR this and improvise that]</p>
<p>There we go, aaaahhh. This feels so good for me, our warm bodies pressed up against eachother. Our thighs wrapped together, my breasts spread out on your back with my nipples poking into you, my arms wrapped under your arms. Now I’ll slowly slide my chest up and down your back, rubbing you with my abs and breasts. Our bodies are intertwined, like our souls soon will be.</p>
<p>[Rubby oily noises?]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uuuuup...and dooooown, uuuuup...and dooooown.</p>
<p>My biceps flexing, squeezing your arms.</p>
<p>Uuuuup...and dooooown, uuuuup...and dooooown.</p>
<p>My abs flexing, smoothing out your back muscles.</p>
<p>Uuuuup...and dooooown, uuuuup...and dooooown.</p>
<p>My breasts flowing over ever bump and into every nook in your back, my nipples dragging under them, pressed down by my weight.</p>
<p>Uuuuup...and dooooown, uuuuup...and dooooown.</p>
<p>And now, I’ll slide up to your ears and…</p>
<p>[Insert_ear_eating_here. Feel free to improv some ear eating here and throw in some words if you want to]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok. You’re ready. All we need to do now is complete the transfer with a kiss. Go ahead and roll over, you can close your eyes if you want to, I don’t mind. </p>
<p>[Sheets moving]</p>
<p>Let all of your negative feelings flow into me, let me leave you with nothing but happiness and positive feelings. Relax, and let me guide you with my lips.</p>
<p>[Kissing for a bit, can add in some magical sfx as she kinda sucks out their negative energy/emotions for extra effect]</p>
<p>There we go, just lay back, and relax. Bask in the warm feelings. Let them swirl around in you and your mind, and lull you to sleep.</p>
<p>I’ll be right here next to you, I’ll always be here when you need me.</p>
<p>Good night, sweet dreams.</p>
<p>[Kiss]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>